Sandbox
This page can be used for testing everything you need before uploading to a current page. * This page isn't protected in any way - Please preserve this message at the top of the page * Be respectful of other content currently on here. Use a Line Break "----" to separate tests. * Title, Sign (with 3 tilde ~ marks), Date and Time (with 5 tilde ~ marks) your entries. * Copy and paste the following at the very end of each entry: * Please delete any test information once completed. ---- __TOC__ "End of a test" Test I'm a bunch of Thingy McThingintons! Net Building INL Froste (talk) 00:12, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Table Transclusions Reputation Tables |'Rank' |'Appearance' |'Title' |'Reputation Required' |'Rank down when Reputation reaches' |'Extra $ per win condition' |'Extra B-coin per win condition' |} ICE Wall Tables |'Program Level' |'Buffer Size' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Protector Tables |'Program Level' |'Buffer Size' |'Regeneration Per Second' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Data Leech Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Download Boost' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Access Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Wraith Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Portal Tables |'Program Level' |'Visibility (per second)' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Luminaar (talk) 17:13, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Infobox Updates Program Infoboxes Luminaar (talk) 21:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ---- Node Infoboxes Luminaar (talk) 02:44, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ---- Offensive Strategies Summary Successful hacking is central to completing missions and simulations, daily challenges, and generally progressing as a hacker. Hacks can be completed using many different programs and strategies, but programs must be sufficiently upgraded to be effective. Understanding attack priorities, the pros, cons and qualities of brute force and stealth, and the strengths, weaknesses, and unique properties of programs will inform decisions and help conquer any network. Program Loadouts Stealth: * Pros ** Hacks cannot be retraced as long as the visibility bar does not reach 3600 before disconnecting ** Very few programs are needed for each hack * Cons ** Programs become very expensive at higher levels ** Wraith and Portal take a long time to compile ** Stealth must be continually upgraded to counter rising Scanner levels on target networks Shuriken and Shocker: * Pros ** Programs are very cheap ** Hacks can be relatively quick, compared to other brute Force methods * Cons ** Shockers take 8 minutes to compile and 6 disk space per program ** Having enough Shockers is crucial to a hack, and could be the sharp difference been success and failure Kraken and Worm: * Pros ** Very low total disk space ** Kraken can crush strong nodes on the way to the Core while Worms deal with weaker nodes without wasting programs * Cons ** Defensive programs are almost always needed to defend nodes while Kraken and Worms replicate and move along. ** Kraken has limited use against networks with the Core near the netConnections Portal and Maniac: * Pros ** Network security can be eliminated quickly and completely if Portal is well-placed * Cons ** Compilation time is extremely long and significant disk space is required ** Other programs will be needed for a successful hack, including Access Blaster and ICE Wall: * Pros ** Very few nodes will be able to hold for long against a Blaster of reasonable level ** Blasters greatly decrease time spent on difficult nodes such as Code Gates, the Core, and high level storages or Security Nodes. * Cons ** Blaster is slow to attack, making it almost impossible to use effectively against Maelstroms or low-level nodes ** ICE Walls become expensive very quickly, and many may be needed per hack ** Chokepoints can be difficult to defend, and Security Nodes must be protected to prevent the network recapturing them while Blasters attack other nodes on chokepoints Beam, Ram and Protector: * Pros ** Programs are cheap to compile ** Hacking is intuitive and relatively simple, leading to fewer mistakes ** A good average capable of hacking almost any type of network * Cons ** Battering Ram and Protector take time to compile ** While Code Gates may not be much of an obstacle, nodes with very high firewall and protected by Guardian shields may be very difficult to capture without stronger programs Hacking Goals * Resources: Full Control and the Core are less important in this case. Bypassing as much security and saving as much time as possible is generally preferred. This is best accomplished with stealth, Battering Ram, Blaster and Maniac. However, spending less will increase net profit, which makes Shuriken, Battering Ram and Shocker good choices, since stealth and Maniac are extremely expensive. * Reputation: All nodes are important - especially the Core - making each program even more important. Chokepoints and Maelstroms must be overcome, and progress must be as fast as possible to ensure success before the network reboot. For gaining Full Control and successfully downloading the Core, Kraken and Worms work extremely well, as long as nodes can be defended long enough for each to progress. For speed, Wraith works before the timer even starts and can save a lot of time later as well, while Shocker and Maniac can help push through a network extremely quickly. * Hacking: Winning is still important when hacking for sport, but using awesome programs is usually more important! The classics include Wraith and Portal, Maniac, Shocker, and, of course, the mighty Kraken. While it can be challenging to succeed and progress using these as a casual player, it is certainly possible, and well worth it. Program Placement Beam Cannon *Strong against one or two basic nodes, or more weak nodes *Weak against comparatively high level Code Gates, Cores, and Security Nodes ICE Wall *Strong when installed on nodes with low firewall or Security Nodes which could be recaptured by the network *Weak when installed on nodes with poor strategic position to continue hacking Shuriken *Strong when installed on nodes with many connections or nodes connected to one or more strong nodes of higher priority and one or more weak nodes with lower priority but more importance to continue hacking *Weak when installed on nodes connected to only one uncaptured node of importance Data Leech *Strong when installed in stealth or with very little time before network reboot *Weak when installed with plenty of time left before network reboot, and useless when installed on Security Nodes, Hacking Nodes, or netConnections Access *Strong when installed on nodes with many connections *Weak when installed on Code Gates before Wraith Protector *Strong against chokepoints and high firewall nodes *Weak against nodes with low firewall or non-threatening nodes Blaster *Strong against Code Gates, the Core, and Security Nodes protected by Guardian shields *Weak against nodes with low firewall or non-threatening nodes Worms *Strong when installed on nodes connected only to captured, weak, unimportant or non-threatening nodes *Weak when installed on nodes connected to one or more security nodes or the Core, especially with no other programs to support it Wraith *Strong when installed on Code Gates, Sentries, nodes guarding a chokepoint, or high firewall nodes protected by Guardian shields *Weak when installed on non-threatening nodes Shocker *Strong against chokepoints and high firewall nodes *Weak against non-threatening nodes Battering Ram *Strong against Code Gates and high firewall nodes protected by multiple strong Guardian shields *Weak against very low level Code Gates and Guardian shields, and useless against anything besides filters and shields. Kraken *Strong against networks with many Code Gates, Turrets or Black ICEs en route to the Core *Weak against networks with the Core near the netConnections Portal *Strong when installed on high firewall nodes and Security Nodes *Weak when installed on chokepoints or near the netConnections Maniac *Strong on chokepoints and against high firewall nodes protected by multiple strong Guardian shields *Weak against non-threatening or low firewall nodes Comparison of Defensive Programs *ICE Wall and Protector level 1 statistics Two ICE Walls cost the same disk space to install as one Protector. It takes an additional 3.5 seconds to install the latter, for a bonus of 45.5 firewall regeneration per second. Comparison of Practical Usage The ICE Wall can be installed quickly on a node that was just captured, potentially saving the node and giving you time to install offensive programs. Installing offensive programs first will works for more damage, as long as the node is able to sustain enough damage. This method also allows the node to regenerate until the shield breaks. Use the first tactic on low firewall nodes such as Scanner and the Guardian. Once installed, even though the Protector has less than the combined Firewall of 2 ICE Walls, the regeneration makes up for it as long as the Protector stays under attack for 3.3 seconds. Efficiency Disk usage wise, 2 ICE walls equal 1 Protector. Be aware of having both ICE Wall and Protector remaining once the node is 100% secure. If this happens, using fewer ICE Walls and letting the Protector take more damage, or using an ICE Wall instead of the Protector for cheaper costs/using less disk space would be more efficient. References Froste (talk) 20:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Category:Browse